


You're My Lover

by patricksroses



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricksroses/pseuds/patricksroses
Summary: based of off the song Lover by Taylor Swift (David's POV)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	You're My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> this story is in David's POV

_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_  
This is our place, we make the rules  
And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear  
Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?

I'll always remember our first Christmas together,not at the Motel or at our Store,but at our home.

_our home_

when we decided to celebrate with just each other and spend the Holiday in our tiny apartment that I've fallen in love with,i never thought that would happen.

when we said we wouldn't get each other gifts because being together was enough but did it anyway,i'll never forget the smile on your face when you opened up that guitar case,i've really grown to love your music even though i did think it was embarrassing when you said you were preforming at our first open mic night,my heart still melts whenever you play our song

getting drunk on too much eggnog and dancing around the kitchen singing Mariah Carey like our lives depended on it will always be one of my favourite memories of us,although that lost is getting longer and longer,im definitely not complaining 

when we decided to be lazy at out New Years party and leave the Christmas lights up until the middle of January,i think we both wanted to hold on the the magic

_Can I go where you go?_  
Can we always be this close forever and ever?  
And ah, take me out, and take me home  
You're my, my, my, my lover

slow dancing with you in the middle of spring at that little park with the lake at the bottom,with your stupid scarf that always gets caught in your jacket and nobody around,just us,the lake and the trees,we didn't even have music,you told me to make it in my head and i did,i never told you what i was singing in my head,but you never told me either so maybe one day when we're stuck on what to badly dance to we can tell each other the songs that were trapped in our heads

_We could let our friends crash in the living room_  
This is our place, we make the call  
And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you  
I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all

when Stevie stayed at ours that one night,we thought it would just be us 3 but Alexis came knocking at the door crying after having a terrible fight with Ted and we all passed out at 4am in the living room,that's when i realised i've really changed,but in the best way possible.before you i was a selfish and self centred spoiled boy that thought he would never find real love but you walked into my life and totally changed that for me,now i'd do anything for the people i love and care about,anything for you.

at my mom and dad's anniversary party when that tall guy with the fancy suit kept talking to you,you were oblivious to the flirting but when you finally caught on you didn't care about what he was saying,you looked at me and excused yourself,politely as you do and walked over to me and told me i had nothing to worry about,i'll pretend i still dont get totally jealous when anyone thats not me flirts with you

_Can I go where you go?_  
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_  
_And ah, take me out, and take me home (forever and ever)_  
_You're my, my, my, my lover_

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_  
_With every guitar string scar on my hand_  
_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover_

i'll never forget our wedding day,one of the craziest and most amazing days of my life,i like that it wasn't something big.

as a kid i always dreamed of a huge wedding with hundreds of people and expensive food and a live band that cost way to much money but seeing you walk down that isle in that tiny church in Elm Dale with always be an image i'll never let escape my mind,everyone standing up,looking at us,at you,was overwhelming but when you stood in front of me,held my hands and said i do i felt all my anxieties wash away and all i could focus on was you,i still can't believe i get to call you mine for the rest of our lives.

_My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue_  
All's well that ends well to end up with you  
Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover  
And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me  
And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover

my heart has been through a lot,i've been with more people than i'd like to admit and i really thought that i would never find someone my heart could hold on to forever but then i met you,my hearts been burned and used and broken more times that i've said i love you but every time you say it back to me,my heart heals just a little bit more.

you always talk about how i helped you step into your comfort zone,how i helped you be the person you are today and how you'd be so unhappy if we hadn't fallen in love but honestly,thats exactly how i feel about you.

like i said,i was selfish,i cared more about my clothes that i did about my friends,i didn't care about what happened in life as long as i got something out of it,i dont thank i ever felt truly happy. after our first date at cafe tropical,the date i didn't realise was a date,and you gave me my birthday present i thought,wow,i really do like this man sitting in front of me. you helped me grow into a better person,you taught me that it's okay to be myself,my real self,you helped me come out of my cage and show real emotion when it mattered most,you went on crazy dates with me,you kissed me when i was in the middle of saying something crazy,you helped me through my panic attacks,you gave me a home when i thought i'd be lost for the rest of my life,you gave me hope and you made me believe i would never lose that hope and its one of the million reasons my heart belongs to you.

i've never had this kind of love before and my god,i never want to lose it,i love you more than i love myself and that's something i never believed i would say

thank you for being everything i never knew i needed 

_Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover._


End file.
